


Is That Okay?

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: just a very short fic.I wanted to keep it in the moment, the rest could be implied.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Is That Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> just a very short fic.
> 
> I wanted to keep it in the moment, the rest could be implied.

“Is that okay,” Sophie asked, “because if it’s not I’ll keep it platonic.”

Kate looked at Sophie and let out a small smile. “You don’t need my permission.”

“Maybe not but I’m asking you anyways.”

Kate stood there for a moment. It would have been so easy for her to no, to say she wanted Sophie to be happy but how could she when Sophie was basically asking her to move forward? Of course she wanted Sophie to be happy, of course she should move forward but how could she say yes when all Kate had ever wanted since she returned to Gotham was to be with her again? She knew there were still secrets. She had put things on hold both as Kate Kane and as Batwoman but now she had Sophie was giving her an opportunity.

Down in the Bat cave Parker and Mary watched as desperate fangirl’s just waiting for their favorite ship to happen. Parker couldn’t take it.

“SAY SOMETHING!” she yelled at the screen even though they couldn’t hear her.

Another moment passed and Kate finally said, “and if I say ‘no’, I mean where does that leave us?”

“I don’t know.”

From down in the bat cave, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘YOU DON’T KNOW?” Parker asked. “YES YOU DO!”

Kate only nodded.

“Maybe,” said Sophie, “I don’t know maybe we could finally move forward.”

“How?”

“Well for starters: I told my mom I was gay.”

Though Kate already knew since Julia had told her she was still taken aback and also glad to have heard it from her herself. “Uh, wow.”

“Yeah. She pretty much hates me now which sucks but I couldn’t hide who I was anymore. In a way it’s kind of freeing. I finally get to be myself you know?”

Again Kate nodded.

“And the second thing,” said Sophie, “the second thing is I’m tired of this dance we’ve been doing. I just want to be with you.”

“OMG, YES!” Parker said from her spot in the cave like any fangirl would.

Mary too was smiling the widest grin.

“NOW KISS HER!” Parker screamed.

“Are you sure,” Kate asked. 

Sophie took a step forward and placed her lips on Kate’s. It was so easy to kiss each other again. They had done it before, sort of, when Kate was dressed as her alter ego but to kiss her as simply Kate was the best thing she could have ever imagined.

When they pulled apart their foreheads lingered on each other’s.

“Absolutely sure,” Sophie whispered.

“Then so am I. I love you Sophie.”

“GAH SHE SAID IT!” Parker said that went beyond excitement.

“ABOUT TIME!” Mary said close to matching Parker’s excitement.

"I love you too."

Kate was smiling at Sophie, “You wanna get out of here?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Oh I can think of a few things.”

The two women looked at each other with smiles and left the office. 

Though the cameras had been put in place Kate was so into her conversation and her kiss with Sophie that she’d completely forgotten all about them so she had forgotten that Mary and Parker were both down in the cave cheering for them. All Kate was focused on was Sophie and not the fangirl’s below.


End file.
